


The Request

by Eveningeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Kings & Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningeyes/pseuds/Eveningeyes
Summary: As Panaka prepared for landing on the planet Mortis, he couldn’t help but think of what his mother told him about Them. He thought They were myths, leaders of the mighty First Order and clever Resistance coming together and restoring balance to the galaxy. It had been so many years since the end of the war, and he wondered, with his mother’s mind fading, how much was truth and how much was fallacy?





	The Request

As Panaka prepared for landing on the planet Mortis, he couldn’t help but think of what his mother told him about _Them_. He thought _They_ were myths, leaders of the mighty First Order and clever Resistance coming together and restoring balance to the galaxy. It had been so many years since the end of the war, and he wondered, with his mother’s mind fading, how much was truth and how much was fallacy?  

 

The ship rumbled in protest when entering the planet’s atmosphere but finally yielded on the soft grasses beneath. His ship would have to behave for now. Panaka was losing time and becoming desperate. His home village, nestled in a fuel depot on the planet Lothal, had been under siege of pirates for years, and with the majority of his men, no his _friends_ slain, he had run out of options. 

 

From her sick bed, during a time when her mind came back to her, his mother suggested that he should ask for _Their_ guidance. Although he thought the endeavor was a waste of precious time, she had pushed him relentlessly, and with the announcement of another parade of pirates coming within the cycle, he decided there was no more time to waste.

 

A worn path led Panaka to a stone castle-like structure, which seemed to be vacant until he reached the front gates, where he was greeted by two guards clad in grey armor. They did not speak, only turned to lead him through the gates and into the castle as if they already knew of his purpose. 

 

*

 

The halls of the castle were so tall Panaka couldn’t see the ceilings, only beams of sunlight cutting through the dark shadows of the halls. The walls were built of smooth stone, decorated with the largest paintings Panaka had ever seen.

The first painting was of a young woman with a white face and red dots on her cheeks. Her hair was in an elaborate scheme of buns and fabric, while her dress suggested her royalty with its rich colors. Across from her stood a painting of a young man with sand colored hair and skin, wearing a clever smile on his face and a machine for a right hand. He did not look like royalty, and Panaka wondered what this man did to deserve such a high reward. He continued down the hall to discover more murals of other strangers.

Next to the younger man with the mechanical hand was a painting of a young woman clad in a simple white gown with her hair looped into buns on either side of her head. She was smiling in the painting, but her smile showed no signs of weakness or fragility. Instead, Panaka only saw strength, intelligence, and cunning in this painting. He felt ashamed for not recognizing her.

Sheepishly, he looked to the right to see a painting of a young man with blonde hair, dressed in beige and brown robes, smiling seemingly at the painting of the strong woman across from him. This painting communicated to Panaka feelings of virtue with a slight hint of guilt, followed by redemption and ultimately peace. 

 

The paintings seemed familial in nature, though Panaka could not recognize their faces. At the end of the hall there were two empty spots for subsequent paintings and Panaka wondered who would receive the honor of having their portrait hung in this great hall. 

 

His wonder was halted when the guards stopped their paths directly in front of two massive doors.

 

Whatever he was coming for, he knew it would be inside.

 

*

 

 

The air was thick around Panaka as he passed through the massive doorway into a room that was empty save a throne in the far distance. As he stepped closer to the throne, he felt a death-like energy curl around him, like river water flowing around a stone.

 

He reached the seat forged of stone with bated breath, but it was empty. Confused, he decided to take a knee, if only to evoke the forces he sought after.  

 

“What is the purpose of your… visit?” growled a voice raw and menacing.

 

Frightened, Panaka looked up to see _Him._  

 

 _He_ had an overwhelming presence of power, clad in black armor that resembled an insect’s shell or snake skin. _His_ face was corpse-like in paleness split by a deep crimson scar. The crown that sat on _His_ head was as obsidian as the hair that hung from around _His_ paleness. _He_ was the embodiment of fear, tragedy, and suffering. _He_ was the most fearsome person Panaka had ever seen.

 

“I come in seek of your help. My village is destined to ruin,” Panaka muttered.

 

A gloved hand rose from the throne, and Panaka felt a searing pain behind his eyes as _He_ examined his memories. The probing slithered like a serpent through his mind. Panaka barely mustered enough strength to brave it.

 

“Are you inept to protect your people?” _He_ probed Panaka’s mind further. “No. You have the ability. Are you a coward then?” _He_  inquired. The chilling words sparked a rage in Panaka’s heart. 

 

“I am no coward. I have seen more blood than any man should. I only request your help so that no more will spill,” Panaka spat. 

 

“I see what you have encountered. You know nothing of blood.” _His_ words were acidic in Panaka’s ears. 

 

How could he ever have thought that he would find help here? Shame filled his heart and all was lost. 

 

 _She_ then came from behind the throne, a slender hand landing on _His_ shoulder. When _She_ stepped into Panaka’s view, he saw as if for the very first time. _She_ was an embodiment of happy memory, relief, and joy. Dressed in a gown that resembles stardust more than fabric, _She_ was the essence of the Light. _Her_ sun kissed shoulders were covered in a sheer material that seemed animated to Panaka, shimmering in response to _Her_ movements. _Her_ chestnut hair was braided with the utmost caution and decadence, covered in a net of jewels which hung delicately around _Her_ face. _She_ was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

 

The light rolled off of _Her_ , surrounding Panaka in its warmth, eliminating the chill of the darkness that had once gripped him. Under _Her_ touch, _He_ calmed. _She_ looked to Panaka with tranquil eyes, and he felt a rush as his happiest moments were brought to his mind, almost as if drawn to _Her_ energy. 

 

“Child, let your anger escape you. My other half only wishes to create a fervor in you from your darkness,” _She_ spoke in song-like cadence and rhythm.

 

 _They_ exchanged glances, conducting an unspoken conversation only _They_ could hear.

 

*

 

“Is such violence truly necessary?” _She_ looked down at her partner woefully, already knowing the truth.

 

“For his impression to last, yes. Several lives must be taken to ensure the survival of his village.”

 

Disappointed, _She_ bowed her head, the light dancing from _Her_ jeweled headpiece. 

 

“Still, we must help him.” _Her_ voice was soft.

 

Panaka could sense that _Her_ light equilibrated _His_ darkness. The looming man sitting on the throne shifted and finally gave Panaka what he came there for.

 

“Employ the rest of your men, and reinforcements will be in your presence come the next cycle. They will help you set a trap and fight off any residual pirates.” _His_ words were less icy, warming in the presence of _His_ partner.

 

Before Panaka could respond, _She_ lifted her head to lock eyes with him. 

 

“I trust that in all of this loss, new life shall begin?” 

 

The shy face of a girl from the village was brought to Panaka’s sight. He felt his heart start to race, and _She_ beamed contently, pleased with the promise of creation in the wake of destruction.

Panaka could barely construct words, he was so relieved.

“Emperor Ren and Empress Rey, I will forever be in your debt. Thank you.”

 

The Empress grinned radiantly and squeezed the Emperor’s shoulder. 

 

Panaka turned to face the exit of the throne room.

 

“Oh, and Panaka?” _She_ called and though he was sure he never shared his name, he turned to her command like a child to their mother.

 

“May the Force be with you,” _They_ said in perfect harmony and Panaka had to blink back the wetness in his eyes. 

 

The path back to his ship felt like a dream, his feet moving on autopilot, as he relived the encounter in his mind. How happy his mother would be to hear how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my little creative outburst! This was really fun to write, I always loved the idea of Rey and Kylo as divine beings of the Light and Dark sides of the Force. I don't think that the way I wrote them is necessarily true to their characters, but more of an amplified version of their light/dark natures.
> 
> I chose Panaka as the name of the main character because he was Padmé Amidala's loyal guard and I love how this story is from his perspective, and how he witnesses them as a complete outsider. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
